wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
The RainWing Royal Challenge
The RainWings have developed a custom of challenging their queen for the throne that does not result in death, unlike the other dragon tribes. This method requires the current queen to pick a contest, and she and the challenger compete for the throne. The winner becomes the queen. Queen Magnificent's Challenge After having returned from the Night Kingdom, Glory demanded that Queen Magnificent rescue the kidnapped RainWings. Yet, Magnificent refused on account of being too slothful (she wasn't bothered that only fourteen were missing), and Queen Glory challenged her for the throne, knowing that if she won she could form an army and save the dying and captured RainWings from the NightWings. On the day of the challenge, Glory discovered that Queen Magnificent had already assembled a team of all the queens (Exquisite, Grandeur, Dazzling, and Fruit Bat) to compete in five competitions. She invited Glory to pick a team, hoping that Glory would select her friends, The Dragonets of Destiny, to compete in contests which consists of the abilities of RainWings. Glory, who cleverly realized Queen Magnificent's trick, selected Kinkajou, Mangrove, Jambu, and after a while of thinking, Tamarin (not knowing that Tamarin was blind). The Treetop Race Jambu and Queen Exquisite competed in the Treetop Race. During the first round, Exquisite was slightly ahead, but Jambu began to put more distance between himself and the trailing queen. However, during the last round, as Jambu neared the platform and Exquisite began to catch up, a sloth, presumably one of Queen Exquisite's many pets, threw a vine in Jambu's face, slowing him, strangling him, and throwing him just inside the ring of trees, disqualifying him automatically, although he wouldn't have won seeing as Exquisite had touched the platform already. Glory accused Exquisite of cheating, but the RainWings denied it, and since Glory couldn't prove they cheated, the contest continued. The Fruit Gathering Contest Mangrove, who collected fruits in remote areas with his partner, Orchid (until she went missing and was kidnapped by the NightWings for scientific purposes), was selected to compete against Queen Dazzling in the Fruit Gathering contest. Queen Magnificent had previously stashed nineteen fruits of different variety in preparation. Queen Dazzling had eaten three while "gathering," leaving her with sixteen, while Mangrove had collected seventeen varieties. Queen Magnificent, baffled, had let slip the words, "There were nineteen!" and Handsome, who was judging, had picked up on the fact that she had cheated. However, Queen Dazzling tried to avoid the conversation, but saying Mangrove still won. The Camouflage Contest Glory, who did not think that she would do particularly well in any of the other RainWing contests, volunteered for the camouflage. Queen Magnificent disguised herself as a few bananas atop a fruit stand, and Glory watched the other RainWings, who had been playing these sorts of hide-and-seek games since they were dragonets, to get hints of where Queen Magnificent might be. The other competing Queens were staring all too intently at a large tree, but all the other dragons were whispering to each other and looking towards the fruit shack. When Glory went there, she noticed that one part was sagging as if there was something really heavy on it. She successfully found the queen. Glory needed a clever hiding spot, so she hid herself in the tree that the Queens had been staring at before to throw her off track. Glory pressed against it and added a small fake blue tree frog to her back as a trick. When Queen Magnificent couldn't find her, she looked towards the other Queens. They were as lost as she was. Glory started to think she might become Queen Glory. However, Queen Magnificent flew to Sunny and Silver, Glory's pet sloth, scaring them. The sloth made a beeline for Glory's tree, and Magnificent found Glory twice as fast. Handsome did not seem very impressed at all by this, but it was clear that Queen Magnificent had won (even though many could have thought that was obvious cheating). The Flower Hunt Tamarin, the royal gardener, was a blind dragon. However, Kinkajou assured Glory that Tamarin would be able to find a flower through her amazing nose. During the flower hunt, Tamarin stood sniffing the air for a scent of the flower, while Queen Fruit Bat, her competitor, searched through bouquets of flowers to look for the right flower. As soon as Tamarin made a move, Magnificent hissed to catch Fruit Bat's attention, and Glory warned Tamarin to move fast or else lose the contest. Queen Fruit Bat rushed towards her. Tamarin found the flower, a rare, majestic cinnamon orchid in one of the bouquets littered around the treetop race platform, hidden inside the others, and Tamarin won the flower hunt as Magnificent and Fruit Bat howled with ultimate rage. The Venom Targeting Glory was reluctant to let Kinkajou take the venom challenge, especially because she'd heard Bromeliad's complaints about Kinkajou, but the little dragonet assured Glory that she would be able to take the challenge. Kinkajou failed miserably against Grandeur in distance, but both Kinkajou and Grandeur were able to easily hit the targets in the venom accuracy test. However, on the third and last target, just as Grandeur was about to shoot, a sloth (possibly Exquisite's) appeared and Kinkajou leapt forward to push it out of the way, endangering herself. Grandeur's venom hit three times on Kinkajou's wing, and Grandeur looked horrified. In a panic, Glory tested her venom against Grandeur's, finding that the two counteracted each other, and stopped the melting of Kinkajou. Grandeur, realizing that Glory was also of royal blood, forfeited, saying that Glory would definitely be a better queen than all the others. Glory then became the queen of RainWings. However, the challenge ended on a sour note when Clay reported that Starflight had gone missing, presumably to warn the NightWings of an impending flow of a RainWing army.(Queen Glory was not too happy about this.) Category:RainWing History Category:Historical Events